yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 066
！！クロウＶＳ | romaji = Kaimakusen !! Kurou Bāsasu Gongenzaka | japanese translated = Opening Duel!! Crow vs. Gongenzaka | japanese air date = July 26, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = | director = Kawamura Yuya | storyboard artist = Kamishiro Tsutomu | animation director = }} "Opening Duel!! Crow vs Gongenzaka" is the sixty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 26, 2015. Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Gong Strong At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Crow Since Crow controls no cards, he Special Summons in Attack Position from his hand by its own effect. As he controls a "Blackwing" monster other than in Attack Position from his hand by its own effect. Crow tunes the Level 2 "Gust" with the Level 1 "Oroshi" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Kuniyoshi", sending a "Blackwing" monster, Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky, from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Gong (Gong: 4000 → 3700). Crow Normal Summons . As "Blizzard" was Normal Summoned, Crow activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He Special Summons . Crow tunes the Level 1 "Jetstream" with the Level 2 "Blizzard" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Kunisada", returning a Level 3 "Blackwing" monster from the Graveyard to his hand to increase the ATK of all “Blackwing” Synchro Monsters he controls by the value of its ATK until the end of Gong’s next turn, but he cannot conduct his Battle Phase the turn that he activates this effect. He adds "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" ("Kuniyoshi": 1000 → 2300, "Kunisada": 1000 → 2300). Turn 2: Gong Gong Normal Summons . As "Jisha-Q" was Normal Summoned, Gong activates its effect, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Special Summons another copy of "Jisha-Q" in Attack Position. The effect of “Jisha-Q” prevents Crow from attacking any other monsters; since Gong controls two, Crow cannot attack. Turn 3: Crow Crow activates the effect of "Kuniyoshi", sending "Blackwing - Harmattan the Sandstorm" from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Gong (Gong: 3700 → 3400). Crow Normal Summons “Blizzard the Far North”. He activates its effect to Special Summon from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Crow activates the effect of "Harmattan" since it was Normal or Special Summoned, increasing its Level by that of a "Blackwing" monster he controls. He targets "Kuniyoshi" ("Harmattan": 2 → 5). Crow tunes the now Level 5 "Harmattan" with the Level 2 "Blizzard" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri" to destroy cards Gong controls, up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters Crow controls. Both "Jisha-Qs" are destroyed. "Raikiri" attacks Gong directly. Gong passes an Action Card, but he refuses to take it (Gong: 3400 → 800). Since Gong took damage from a direct attack and he has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he Special Summons from his hand in Defense Position. Turn 4: Gong Gong draws "Superheavy Great General San-5". Gong activates and in his Pendulum Zones. Gong Pendulum Summons and from his hand, both in Attack Position. Gong activates the Pendulum Effect of "Hisu-E", increasing the Level of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls by 1. He targets “Trumpeter” for this effect ("Trumpeter": 2 → 3). Gong tunes the Level 3 "Flutist" and "Kokorogama-A" with the now Level 3 "Trumpeter" to Synchro Summon in Defense Position. The effect of "Kyu-B" increases its DEF by 900 for each Special Summoned monster Crow controls, and it must also attack the monster that Crow controls with the highest ATK ("Kyu-B": 2500 → 5200). "Kyu-B" attacks and destroys "Raikiri" (Crow: 4000 → 1400, "Kyu-B": 5200 → 4300). Since a "Superheavy Samurai" monster Gong controls destroyed an opponent’s monster by battle, Gong activates the Pendulum Effect of "San-5", destroying it and allowing a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls to attack twice this turn. "Kyu-B" is always treated as a "Superheavy Samurai" card, so Gong targets it to attack again this turn. "Kyu-B" attacks, but Crow finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. During the End Phase, since it is the only card in Gong’s Pendulum Zones, "Hisu-E" destroys itself with its own effect. Turn 5: Crow Crow draws and subsequently activates Spell Card "Against the Wind", allowing him to add a "Blackwing" monster from his Graveyard to his hand and take damage equal to its ATK. He adds "Blizzard the Far North" (Crow: 1400 → 100). Crow Normal Summons and activates its effect, Special Summoning from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Crow tunes the Level 1 "Jetstream" with the Level 2 "Blizzard" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position ("Kyu-B": ???/4300 → 5200). The effect of "Kunifusa" treats it as a Tuner monster, as it was Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Synchro Material. Crow tunes the Level 3 "Kuniyoshi" and “Kunisada” with the Level 3 "Kunifusa" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position ("Kyu-B": ???/5200 → 3400). Since it was Synchro Summoned, the effect of "Kusanagi" increases its ATK by the total ATK of its "Blackwing" Synchro Materials until the End Phase ("Kusanagi": 3000 → 6000). "Kusanagi" attacks and destroys “Kyu-B”, inflicting piercing battle damage by its own effect (Gong: 800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Multiple People have considered this episode to be a possible reference to 5D's Episode 113 as Gong is a large character with robots, similar to Jakob